<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speak Now by angelsfalling16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220919">Speak Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16'>angelsfalling16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endings [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, SnowBaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Agatha are getting married, and Baz has to stop them before it's too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endings [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Speak Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Every once in a while, I remember that I have a few of these that I haven’t shared yet, and I get a push to post one. I love these fics, but sometimes the 500 word limit is a challenge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baz isn’t sure why he’s here. He and Simon were barely even friends growing up. Why was he invited to his wedding?</p><p>It might not be so bad if Baz hadn’t been in love with Simon since they were fifteen. And if they hadn’t kissed that time when they were seventeen. And if they hadn’t secretly met every couple of months when they were both single and lonely.</p><p>It’s more than that, though. It’s the times they spent hours talking, at one of their places or over the phone, telling each other all their secrets, knowing they were safe with each other.</p><p>Baz knows almost all there is to know about Simon, and he should be the one standing up there next to him, vowing to spend the rest of his life loving him, no matter what.</p><p>The officiant asks whether anyone has a reason why those two shouldn’t be wed, and honestly, how is Baz supposed to keep quiet? This is his one chance to stop this, to tell Simon how he feels.</p><p>Baz hasn’t seen Simon in over a year. He hadn’t even known that he was seeing anyone. Then, one day, out of the blue, he receives a wedding invitation, and now it feels like maybe Simon was asking him to do this.</p><p>Baz takes a deep breath and stands, then immediately wishes he hadn’t as eyes all turn to him. He almost sits back down, but Simon turns to look at him, and those blue eyes hold him there. Baz realizes too late that he has no idea what he’s going to say.</p><p>When he imagined confessing his love for Simon, he never thought it would be in front of a bunch of people. He isn’t sure he’s ready for this. If Simon rejects him, he’ll be humiliated.</p><p>But he can’t go back now, so he steps out into the aisle and starts walking towards Simon. He stops when he’s a few feet away from Simon and his bride, and he searches Simon’s face, trying to see if this is the right thing to do, but his expression is unreadable.</p><p>“Simon,” Baz says softly, and Simon visibly relaxes in front of him. Emboldened, Baz continues on. “I love you. I’ve loved you for years, and I can’t let you marry anyone else because I think...I think you love me, too.”</p><p>Everyone is still, waiting for Simon to respond, and the silence rings in Baz’s head, telling him that he’s making a huge mistake. He can’t take it back, though.</p><p>Finally, Simon takes a step towards Baz, and there are numerous gasps throughout the room. He takes another step, smiling tentatively at Baz, but Baz can’t move or do anything until Simon says something.</p><p>“I love you, too, Baz,” Simon says, loud enough for everyone to hear.</p><p>Baz isn’t sure what exactly happens next, but he knows that he gets out of there with Simon and that he spends the rest of his life loving him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>